Season Two
Season Two of Quantico was announced on March 3, 2016 by ABC. It premiered on September 25, 2016. Starting from January 23, 2017 onward, the remaining episodes of the season will air on Monday nights, but will keep its original time slot. Synopsis After she was offered a position at the CIA, Alex finds herself at The Farm, the mysterious training facility of the United States' clandestine organisation. As Alex navigates the dark world of espionage, far different and more dangerous than what she’s learned before, she’s pulled into the center of a deadly conspiracy that not only threatens the lives of this country’s citizens, but the lives of countless others across the globe. Production Most of the main cast of Quantico is returning for the second season with the exception of Tate Ellington, Josh Hopkins, and Anabelle Acosta whose characters were killed off in the first season. On June 3, 2016, Russell Tovey joins the main cast for the second season. Tovey will play Harry Doyle, a character who is described as a mischievous gadabout. On July 5, 2016, it was announced that Blair Underwood will join the show as a series regular, playing Owen Hall. On July 12, 2016, it was announced that South-African actress Pearl Thusi had joined the show as a series regular for the second season. She will play the character Dayana Mampasi. On July 19, 2016, it was that Aarón Díaz, Tracy Ifeachor and David Lim were added as recurring cast, and will be playing León Velez, Lydia Hall and Sebastian Chen, respectively. On July 28, 2016, it was announced that Henry Czerny was cast in a major recurring role for the second season. He will be reprising his role as Matthew Keyes, the director of the CIA from the season one finale Yes. On August 2, 2016, it was announced that Aarón Díaz was promoted to a series regular role in the second season of Quantico. On January 12, 2017, it was announced that Hunter Parrish was cast in a major recurring role in the second season of Quantico. On March 13, 2017, it was announced that Krysta Rodriguez was cast in the recurring role of Maxine Griffin in the second season of Quantico. Filming Filming for the second season began on July 13, 2016 in New York. This information was confirmed by Priyanka Chopra. Cast Main *Priyanka Chopra as Alex Parrish *Jake McLaughlin as Ryan Booth *Aunjanue Ellis as Miranda Shaw *Yasmine Al Massri as Nimah Amin/Raina Amin *Johanna Braddy as Shelby Wyatt *Russell Tovey as Harry Doyle *Blair Underwood as Owen Hall *Pearl Thusi as Dayana Mampasi *Aarón Díaz as León Velez Recurring *Tracy Ifeachor as Lydia Hall *David Lim as Sebastian Chen *Henry Czerny as Matthew Keyes *Jay Armstrong Johnson as Will Olsen *Graham Rogers as Caleb Haas *Heléne Yorke as Leigh Davis *Candi Boyd as Angie Reynolds *Marcia Cross as Claire Haas *Eliza Coupe as Hannah Wyland *Danny Johnson as President Todd *David Call as Jeremy Miller *Derek Klena as Eric Boyer *Nadia Bowers as Elaine Todd *Paige Patterson as Carly Klapp *Nolan Gerard Funk as Daniel Sharp *Hunter Parrish as Clay Haas *Krysta Rodriguez as Maxine Griffin *Karolina Wydra as Sasha Barinov Episodes Air Dates *United States: September 25, 2016 - May 2017 (TBA) Category:Seasons Category:Quantico Category:Season Two